Action ou vérité?
by Arnaud-TVD
Summary: Jeu stupide pendant la fête des 20 ans d'Elena!


"Action!" annonça Kol, se sentant joueur.  
"Embrasse tout le monde sur la bouche, sauf moi", proposa sa sœur, Rebekah.

A la surprise générale, Kol et Rebekah avaient été invités aux 20 ans d'Elena. Cette dernière avait organisé une fête avec ses amis Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler, Matt et son petit frère Jeremy, et avait sûrement convié les deux Originels pour se faire pardonner d'avoir jouer un rôle dans la mort de leur frère. Kol, adorant faire la fête, avait immédiatement accepté, oubliant presque que tous les invités étaient ses ennemis. Rebekah quant à elle, s'était laissée convaincre par son frère, et en profiterai pour passer un peu de temps avec Matt, qu'elle trouvait de plus en plus sympathique. Alors que Kol s'approchait de Caroline, sa première victime, Rebekah l'interrompit, ajoutant une nouvelle règle.

"Chaque baiser doit être différent, je ne veux pas voir six fois un rapide et platonique bisou"

Kol soupira, et claqua rapidement ses lèvres contre celle de Caroline. Cette dernière n'eut pas l'air convaincue, mais Kol passait déjà à sa deuxième victime, Bonnie. Il pressa sa bouche contre la sienne, et le baiser devint de plus en plus violent. Kol dévorait animalement la bouche de la jeune sorcière et poussait de petits grognements. Il se retira lorsqu'il entendit Jeremy chuchoter un discret "Waow", s'approcha ensuite d'Elena et déposa sur ses lèvres un chaste baiser, qui dura néanmoins plusieurs secondes.  
Il se pausa quelques instants pour réfléchir à d'autres façons d'embrasser et passa à la deuxième partie de son challenge, les garçons. Il se positionna face à Matt et se mit à l'embrasser sensuelement. Il s'aida en passant ses mains sous le t-shirt ddu quatterback et, avant de mettre un terme au baiser, donna un léger coup de langue aux lèvres fermées de Matt. Sans réfléchir cette fois, il se rua sur Tyler grâce à sa vitesse vampirique et le plaqua contre le mur de la chambre. Il embrassai sauvagement la bouche du jeune loup et mordit également légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, ce qui fit inconsciemment gémir Tyler. Il laissa ce-dernier contre le mur et s'assit en face de Jeremy.

"Le meilleur pour la fin?" questionna ce-dernier.  
"Fais pas ton malin, j'ai juste fais de droite à gauche!" répondit l'Originel.

Il posa sa main sur la joue de Jeremy et approcha lentement sa bouche de la sienne, pour que finalement leur lèvres s'effleurent délicatement. Kol introduit ensuite l'espace de quelques instants sa langue dans la bouche du jeune Gilbert, et celui-ci répondit au baiser. Lorsque Kol rompit le baiser, il se tourna vers sa sœur.

"Waow, un vrai baiser de cinéma... Tu as réussi le challenge, à toi!" déclara-t-elle.  
"Mmmmm... Elena!" choisit-il.  
"Vérité" lança-t-elle sans réfléchir.  
"Es-tu amoureuse de Damon?" s'empressa de demander Kol.

Tout le monde fixait maintenant Elena, un léger sourire aux lèvres, attendant impatiemment la réponse.

"Eum... non, enfin, je ne sais pas" balbutia la concernée.  
"Mh-mh! La réponse doit-être "oui" ou "non" Elena!" rétorqua Kol.  
"Alors non..." finit-elle par répondre.

Ses amis parurent satisfaits de la réponse, et tout le monde attendit qu'Elena choisisse un participant.

"Tyler!"  
"Vérité!" s'exclama-t-il, persuadé de n'avoir rien a cacher!  
"As-tu déjà couché avec un garçon?" demanda-t-elle, l'air satisfait, persuadée d'une réponse négative.

Elena avait été claire dés le début de la partie qu'elle n'aimait pas ce jeu, et qu'elle ne poserait que des questions donc elle connait la réponse, pour être sûre de ne pas dévoiler la vie privée de ses amis! Cependant, voyant que Tyler ne répondait pas et regardait ses chaussures, Elena comprit que sa stratégie n'avait pas fonctionné.

"Oh mon Dieu", laissa s'échapper Caroline.  
"C'était juste une fois ok? Et il n'y a rien de grave là-dedans!" s'empressa-t-il d'annoncer.

De tous les invités, Matt fut le seul à percevoir que Jeremy venait de rougir et qu'il regardait lui aussi ses pieds.

Avant la fin de la soirée, Caroline avait finit totalement nue, Tyler totalement saoul, et Matt comme d'habitude était celui qui conduisait, qui raccompagnait les invités ayant un peu bu!  
Elena était fière de sa soirée, bien que la nuit ne faisait que commencer...


End file.
